


Evergreen

by jana_nox



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Blanket Fic, Fluff, Gen, Sleep, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-08
Updated: 2009-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-15 15:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jana_nox/pseuds/jana_nox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Размышления на ночь глядя.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evergreen

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на первый тур [музыкально-креативного досуга](http://pay.diary.ru/~Security-Lady/p61063313.htm#), проводимого Security. Выбранная lenorman песня: HYDE `Evergreen`.

Перые строчки всегда даются труднее всего. Особенно ночью, когда сидишь на кровати, перед тобой - ноутбук с черной клавиатурой с неразличимыми в темноте буквами, на котором к тому же сегодня неожиданно начала западать буква "у". После тяжёлого рабочего дня, после концерта, после шума огромного зала, полного людей, которые смотрят на тебя и ждут чего-то, ещё долго всё тело тихо гудит, стараясь впитать их эмоции, успокоить сердце и жить с этим чувством дальше. Гудит тело, гудит голова, глаза слипаются, но сон не приходит. Меняешься не только ты, сам воздух вокруг тебя гудит, содрогается, как бы подтверждая, что происходит что-то особенное. Банально, но первый день тура всегда особенный. 

Так что в такие моменты бывает просто невозможно начать писать семестровое эссе, но у Като есть план, и он всегда старается его придерживаться. В этой безумной жизни, которую он ведёт, раз отступив от своих обязательств, бывает сложно найти дорогу назад, а Като всегда старается оставаться хорошим мальчиком.

На соседней кровати сопит Кей-тян. Кояма. В такие одинокие дни - ночи - собственные мысли в голове, кажется, звучат слишком громко для тебя одного, так что ты ведёшь бесконечный разговор с самим собой, постоянно повторяясь, перебивая своего внутреннего собеседника и отвечая на его аргументы контраргументами. Простите, он сказал "одинокие ночи"? Но он не один. Он счастливый человек, и редко остаётся один. Наверное, в такие ночи ему просто не требуется собеседник. Монолог продолжается.

Так вот Кояма. "Кояма" звучит так по-взрослому. Подходит сегодняшней странной ночи. Смешно, днём он называет его "Кей-тян". На камеру, в жизни, в случайном разговоре в кафешке между съёмками и написанием шпор для очередного безумного теста. Днём Кей-тян по большей части рядом, всегда готовый предложить дружеское плечо, посмеяться над какой-то шуткой, разделить его переживания, порадоваться успехам, посетовать на разочарования. Они живут практически "и в радости, и в горе, пока смерть не разлучит нас", вот только Като не собирается заглядывать так далеко. Сегодня он занят своим эссе.

Кояма беспокойно шевелится на своей кровати. Като видит, что он открыл глаза. Он мог бы сказать это, даже если бы не отрывал взгляда от компьютера и печатал своё эссе, как примерный студент, - настолько хорошо он знает своего друга. Но эссе не печатается, так что Като спокойно смотрит на Кояму, смотрит, как друг медленно переворачивается на спину, вытягивает руку вверх, как бы стремясь дотянуться до потолка. Но это невозможно, конечно же, так что он вертит кистью вправо-влево, рассматривая свою руку в тусклых бликах монитора. Любуется что ли? Вся сцена кажется какой-то неестественно замедленной, как в арт-хаусных фильмах. Как знать, наверное, для Коямы эта ночь тоже особенная. Может, ему что-то такое снилось.

\- Я разбудил тебя? Прости, я не хотел оставаться так поздно. Надо было ночевать с Массу, он всё равно наверняка не спит сегодня. - Като не нравятся произнесённые им же самим слова, слишком банальные, они не звучат искренне, ему просто полагается говорить подобное в таких случаях. Като не любит говорить такие вещи, но почему-то они всё равно всегда срываются с языка. Ещё одна черта его характера, которую он не любит.

\- Да всё в порядке, - Кей-тян, как всегда, сама дружелюбность. Он наверняка сейчас улыбается, хотя этого и не видно. - Шиге так много работает. Я горжусь им.

\- Я уже заканчиваю, наверное. Всё равно ничего путного не выходит. - Като виновато взъерошивает волосы и неожиданно жалуется. - У меня буква залипать начала.

И тут же ругает себя - это вовсе не та новость, которую необходимо сообщать другу сегодня в такой час в такой день. Кей-тян хочет спать, он устал, ему завтра работать. Но Шиге знает, что Кей-тян всё равно улыбается.

\- У Шиге обязательно всё получится. Утром. Ты можешь начать своё эссе утром после завтрака, правда? Новый день - новое эссе, разве не здорово звучит? Ложись спать, Шиге.

Като покорно кивает, выключая ноутбук и запихивая его под кровать. Ложится на спину, достаёт айпод из-под подушки, выбирает мелодию.

\- Что слушать будешь?

\- Evergreen Хайда.

Кояма повторяет: "Эверигурину", выходит очень смешно, слово звучит неуклюже на его губах. Он переворачивается на бок, устраиваясь на подушке поудобнее, замирает лицом в Като. Они поменялись местами: теперь это за Като наблюдают, и пришла его очередь улыбаться. 

Он слушает песню, вслушивается в красивую мелодию, пытается разобрать английские слова. Где-то была нормальная японская версия, но сейчас лень искать. Ему нравится эта песня, спокойная и вдумчивая, но не нравится её конец. Почему всё хорошее должно заканчиваться, ему всего двадцать лет, почему? Он не хочет думать о прощании.

\- Шиге, правда мы потрясающие? - Голос Коямы звучит тихо, Като сперва не расслышал, ему приходится снять один наушник и переспросить. - Мы потрясающие, говорю. - Второй раз голос Коямы звучит настойчивее, у него появилось время обдумать свой неожиданный порыв, теперь он уже чувствует необходимость обосновать свою точку зрения. - Не в смысле, как Ньюс, как айдору, а просто мы. Я, ты, ребята. Я это не из-за концерта, а просто. Мы потрясающие.

Шиге смеётся.

\- Потрясающие.

"Мы счастливые", - думает Шиге. - "Это значит, что мы потрясающие и счастливые".

Ему двадцать, у него есть Кояма, друзья, близкие, все здоровы. Он счастлив, и ничего, что может случится дальше, этого не отнимет. И он не будет говорить слов прощания.

\- Спокойной ночи, Кей-тян.


End file.
